Evil Saga: Son of Evil
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: Bleach characters taking over the roles of Vocaloids for this series of songs called the Evil Saga. 1st song of 7. This song is Daughter of evil, but it was changed to fit the story, but only slightly. Please R


A/N: Yo! My friend and captain (She cosplays Soi Fon a lot and so everyone calls her captain. She made me her Lt. :D) Inspired me to write this when she drew a few Bleach/vocaloid crossover pictures. I decided to write a fic based on the evil saga vocaloid songs. The characters are as follows (Don't question it, just go with it); Son of Evil (daughter of evil/Kagamine Rin) Shirosaki Ogichi, Servant of evil (Kagamine Len) Kurosaki Ichigo, Daughter of Vengeance (Meiko) Matsumoto Rangiku, Prince of Blue (Kaito) Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Daughter of Green (Hatsune Miku) Nelliel Tu, and Son of White (Daughter of white/ Haku Yowane) Hitsugaya Toshiro. I had to change the lyrics of some of the songs a bit to make the ideas flow, but it is the same general meaning. Anyway, here we go.

Son of Evil: Shirosaki Ogichi

"**So, Shall we begin?"**

_There was, once apon a time, in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a boy so mean_

_A handsome young prince of age sixteen_

Shirosaki Ogichi lounged comfortably in his throne, his snow white hair shining brightly in the morning light. An evil smirk twisted the sixteen year old's handsome features into a fearsome sight.

_So much furniture littered his abode_

_His loyal servant whose likeness surely showed_

_Zangetsu is what his horse was named_

_All the riches in the world is what he had claimed_

"Is there anything you need, my prince," a soft voice floated to the prince's ears. He turned his head to watch as his loyal servant came to kneel before him. His evil grin softened into a warm smile as he gazed at his younger twin, Ichigo. "Yes. Have Zangetsu saddled and ready, little brother. I have some business in the kingdom," he replied warmly. "As you wish," Ichigo replied.

_If you're short of money, that's no fearful thing_

_Just take it from those you dangle on a string_

_To those that feel they want to bring him down_

_Will just end up dead on the ground_

The prince took every last coin from the auburn-haired girl. He watched her blue eyes fill with tears as he pulled the raven-headed rebel to the guillotine. He let out a sadistic laugh as he watched the man's head roll. He never noticed the harsh glare the girl sent his way.

"**Now, Bow down to me!"**

_Evil flowers steadily bloom_

_With an array of colorful doom_

_But the weeds that feel they want to stay_

_will just die and feed me the same anyway_

_The prince had a love for a man_

_Of blue who wasn't very much his fan_

_But instead he chose the neighbor's girl_

_Of green whose eyes shone like a pearl._

Ogichi watched the prince of the Blue Kingdom from afar, letting his eyes roam over the broad shoulders and muscular frame. He wanted that man. It was no secret that he was bisexual, and what the prince wanted, he got. But the prince of Blue didn't pay him any attention, instead he was completely focused on the Daughter of Green.

_The prince knew this and was filled with rage_

_He called for his servant, locked in his cage_

_And said in a soft voice not to be heard_

"**Make sure the Green Country is badly stirred."**

Ogichi paced the throne room, rage rolling off him in waves. How dare the Blue prince refuse him. How DARE he? "I will make him suffer," He growled. "ICHIGO," he yelled for his servant. "Yes brother," Ichigo asked calmly as he entered the room. Ogichi stalked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Find every woman with green hair and destroy her."

_Houses of people were burned to the ground_

_so many voices would no longer make a sound_

_The people who had suffered so much pain_

_Didn't get pity from the one who had slain_

Ichigo entered the palace, covered in blood. "It is done brother," he said, though there was a slight shaking in his voice, betraying a hint of sorrow. Ogichi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. The church bells rang and he looked up.

"**Oh, It's tea time."**

_Evil flowers _

_steadily bloom_

_with an array of bloody doom_

_Even though the flower is so very refined_

_The thorns had driven its garden to decline_

Ogichi noticed that his brother had been distant since he had returned from the country of Green. Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so. He simply shrugged. Whatever it was, Ichigo would get over it soon enough.

_To defeat the prince was no easy task_

_but the people could no longer wear their mask_

_Like a flock of birds they were led by_

_A red lady mercenary into the night_

A redheaded woman, clad in red armor, stood before the yellow palace. "You will pay," she growled. Beside her stood the Prince of Blue drew his sword, a long bow slung across his back with his arrows. They would get revenge on the Prince for taking their lovers away.

_All the anger that had built up over the years_

_Now consumed them without any fears_

_And the army was battered from the Green war_

_Their attacks were not much of a chore_

Soldier after soldier fell to the Red and Blue mercenaries. They were closer to the prince than ever before, and they were ready to take him down.

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court_

_The servants ran away as time was short_

_The young handsome prince would not pose a fight_

_As he was finally captured in the night_

The prince stood against the wall, a scowl marring his handsome features. The Blue Prince stood before him, rage flaring in his cerulean eyes. He raised his sword, placing it against the younger male's throat.

"**You're such a disrespectful man."**

_Evil flowers_

_steadily bloom_

_with an array of finest doom _

_How the paradise he made for himself_

_put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf_

_There was, once apon a time, in another place_

_an evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_and their ruler was a boy so mean_

_a handsome young prince at the age of sixteen_

_He was to be punished at three o'clock_

_when the church bells resounded a tock_

_the person who was once royalty_

_was bored in jail with no loyalty_

The prince was bored, the only thing in his cell being a barred window. He sighed, waiting for three o'clock to come, the time of his execution.

_At the time that eventually came_

_the church bells to him sounded rather lame_

_without looking to the faces of the crowd_

_said he with eyes in a shroud_

"**Oh, it's tea time."**

The blade of the guillotine fell, ending the evil prince's life. A mysterious figure pushed his way out of the crowd, regret tugging at his heart. The man ran as far away from the yellow country, thinking of his brother who now lay dead.

_Evil flowers steadily bloom_

_with an array of colorful doom_

_Now the people speak of him without a second thought_

_the son of evil received what he sought._

A/N: Kkayz, first one done. What do you think? Please R&R! Bye-bye now!


End file.
